powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Яyker/Black Whisperer
Name Superhero Name: Black Whisperer Alter Ego: Angela Cao Powers *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses **6th Sense (Gives her a sense of omniprescence that is capable of detecting certain threats, mainly those that would cause grave injury or death) *Regenerative Healing Factor *Teleportation *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Weapon Proficiency *Surface Climbing (Due to the ability of her tech) *Lightwaves (Due to the ability of her tech) Gender and Physical Appearance Angela Cao has the apperance of a 14-15 year old girl. She's 5'3", has long black wavy hair, and is very tanned. She usually wears skin tight jeans, black shirts of all sorts, and at times flannel shirts in the reddish color area, all with a long olive green jacket over her. As Black Whisperer, she usually wears a black skin-tight spy outfit, though at the same time has many different hooks and pockets to hold her many weapons and artillery. She also wears special, dark high tech goggles with many different functions, such as night vision, infared vision, and even capable of seeing energy and past invisibility or solid objects, as well as some form of object to cover her mouth, such as a bandana or a coverpiece. Origin Story Ever since she was 10 years old, the human being known as Angela Cao has been living on a remote island of the world controlled by a top secret government, training young children of great talents to become part of the Weapon Delta program. By the age of 13, Angela Cao has reached these requirements, with her immense speed and agility and mastery of many forms of martial arts. She was then selected of the many trainees, and went through the experimentation, injecting her with a certain syrum that allowed her to become faster, stronger, and gave her a 6th sense for danger. With these new abilities, she now travels the globe, working for any person who is willing to pay her the cash to do so. She has become one of the world's greatest mercenary and spy. By the age of 14, she was then contracted by Nero Ragenvard in order to take down the being known as Codec. She fails however, as they fight to a standstill, as Codec asks her whether she wanted to become part of a new unit, the 'Rebel Warriors'. Tragic Flaw/Weaknesses Unlike most superpowered beings, Black Whisperer does not necessarily have a weakness that she is automatically vulnerable. However, sound waves at a certain frequency are able of shutting down her 6th sense, and is often reckless in her fighting style when she feels threatened or in danger. It is also up to her to react when her 6th sense is activated. Personalities Black Whisperer: After being trained as a secret spy for the past 4 years, Black Whisperer is trained thuroughly in the art of stealth and secrecy, keeping to herself and staying calm in the heat of battle. She hardly speaks unless addressed, and has high amounts of confidence. Angela Cao: A complete extrovert, Angela Cao is a loud, funny, and reckless person, acting first and thinking second. She is somewhat clumsy, but is very friendly and outgoing, leading her to make friends very easily. Allies/Friends *Chris Vander, aka Codec. A being with the powers to create any sort of weapon, item, powerup, or vehicle from any videogame (Videogame constructs). He is the leader and part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. *Celestine Eva, aka Sonner Cri. A sound manipulator in all forms, and has great acrobatic skills. Part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. *Darek Speed, aka Caffeine Rush. An extreme speedster who attains greater power through the use of caffeine. Part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. *Kyle Newman, aka Quartet Breaker. Has 4th wall awareness and manipulation, capable of using the very comic book or media to his advantage. Part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. *Robert Murph, aka Ficmorph. A powerful shapeshifter who's capable of transforming himself into any fictional animal. Part of the 'Rebel Warriors' unit. Archenemies *Death Silencer. A rival mercenary and spy to Black Whisperer, he is the most experienced and wisest of them all. He happens to have plans for nearly every situation, as well as a skilled hand to hand combat master, capable of even predicting the opponent's very movements. He also happens to have nearly every weapon on earth in his arsenal, proving to be one of the greatest killers in modern day history. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet